The Pleasure Principle
by one majestic angel
Summary: She was always willing to try new things but was this really the life she wanted? To become a rich man's new sex toy? Adult themes, OOC,AU. Itachi/Sakura
1. The Interview

_A/N: This story is AU. I realize Itachi and Sakura will be very much out of character so I apologize. This story was inspired by another fic I read not too long ago and no it will not follow the same plot! Also a word of caution this story is rated M for a reason. Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Pleasure Priniciple**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Interview**

* * *

"I feel inclined to tell you that I do not accept new applications."

It was with this phrase that I wanted to melt into the floor. I stood, awkwardly, looking at the man who the true definition of tall, dark, and handsome. I wondered for the sixtieth time if I was doing the right thing.

In actuality, I was afraid. This man held the key to every waking fantasy I had over the last three years.

It had all started at a party. A dinner party that is.

I was working as a waitress, to pay for medical school, when I spotted him at the bar. He had been gorgeous, of course. With raven hair, toned body, and delicate features I knew this man was the complete opposite of me.

It did not take long for me to notice that every single woman in the room was trying to catch his attention.

Everything about him screamed sex.

It wasn't the way he talked or the way he walked that caught my attention.

Oh no. It was something else.

His eyes. Those dark onyx orbs seemed to pierce your soul once you've looked into them.

The way his eyes held you in place, it was unsurprising that every woman wanted to be his by the end of the night.

"Miss Haruno." I gulped, as my mind was pulled from my thoughts.

God this man was sexy.

I watched as he picked up a manilla folder with my name listed at the top. A surge of pride ran through my veins.

_'I have my own folder.'_

"From what I can see,this would be your first experience?"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled keeping my head down. If I wanted to get somewhere then I had to play the part.

"You have only one reference listed. A Miss Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yes."

I keep my head bowed as I heard the sound of his chair rolling away from his large desk. Five seconds later, I could practically smell of soft musk of his colongue as he leaned forward and licked my earlobe.

"Sir..."

"Relax Miss Haruno." he whispered as his tongue continued at my ear before trailing down my neck.

I found feel myself shivering underneath his touch.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked before reaching under my shirt to flick a hardened nipple.

I released a heated breath. This was getting too intense.

"Y-y-yes." I whispered.

With this answer all action ceased. If I had been a lesser woman then I would have begged him to finished what he had started but there was somethiing about him that left no room for complaints.

Itachi Uchiha was a very serious man who demaned respect.

"You do not like being touched."

For a moment, my mind sreeched to a halt. How exactly did he know that?

"Sir, I-"

"You seem to be impatient and highly aversive to taking direction."

It was within the last second I stopped my jaw from hitting the ground. How did he know these things about me? Was there something in my profile that indicated these things or could he just read minds?

"Miss Haruno. I am a busy man. I do not have the time to train you to be the type of person you want to be."

My stomach dropped. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Would you like for me to recommend you to someone else?"

I gulped. I didn't want anyone else.

I wanted him._ Only him._

"Sir, I am a very fast learner. Please give me a chance to prove myself."

He looked at me. Even though I knew he was serious, I could see something soften behind his eyes.

"I may take that into consideration Miss Haruno."

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate it."

"Hn."

I stood with my head bowed as silence enveloped the room. I did not know how much time I had passed before he began to speak once again.

"Miss Haruno. Take off your clothes."

I gulped. Was he asking what I think he was asking?

"Sir, I do not under-"

"Miss Haruno." he interrupted smoothly. I could feel dark his eyes roam my body as I tried hard not to choke on my own spit.

"Undress right now."

* * *

I could feel him watching. His onyx eyes locked with my own green as my silk blouse hit the floor. It dimly occurred to me to ask why I needed to undress but I figured the answer would come soon enough.

Time seemed endless as I undressed slowly.

It wasn't until I stood before him in my bra and panties that I noticed the expression on his face. It was completely clear, impassive.

Itachi had the type of poker face that gave the best players a run for their money.

"Sir. I-"

"Climb onto the desk Miss Haruno."

I was completely dumbstuck. He wanted me to get on his desk? What was he thinking?

With my courage slowly seeping into the floor below, I took the plunge and climbed onto the desk. The minute my almost bare bottom hit the desk I realized that not only had Itachi moved but he was now on the other side of me watching impassively.

"Right now. I am going to conduct something similar to an interview. I will ask questions and you will answer. Is that clear Miss Haruno?"

"Yes, sir." I said quietly as his eyes continued to sweep along my slim frame.

"Tell me Miss Haruno. Why should I choose you?"

To be honest, the question threw me for a loop. It was not everyday that I conducted interviews on top of a desk damn near naked.

"I should be picked because I am smart. I am determined and I am-oh oh oh" I cried as Itachi's finger connected with clothed my vagina lips.

'_Oh shit. Oh shit._'

He continued to massage as I stared into his dark eyes to prevent myself from losing control. Did he not know how sexy he was?

"Please continue Miss Haruno." he mumbled as he continued tracing along my clit. There was something so stimulating about a man who seemed indifferent to everything.

"Sir. I am a com-competent person and I always find to help o-oh shit!" I shreaked as his long slim finger found its way into my most sacred place. My mind barely registered as my panties hit the floor.

A fire like no other swept along my frame as I watched him move his finger slowly.

In and out.

In.

Out.

"Miss Haruno, if you cannot complete statements then I suggest ending this entire interview."

If I was dressed, I would have believed his words but the fact that his finger was going faster made the decision for me. I did not believe him.

"No, sir. I am fully capable."

"Hn. Very well. Then we shall continue. Miss Haruno when was the last time you touched yourself."

A blushed settled upon my cheeks as I thought of the last time I had masturbated. It was true that I was not very sexual but I did like touching myself. A part of me wanted to reveal that it had been his burned image within my mind that made me come.

Every. Single. Time.

"It was last night sir."

He paused in his stroking.

"Ah, so you are capable of completing a statement? Excellent Miss Haruno."

An embarrassed blush threaten to creep along my cheeks as I looked down at the finger now positioned outside of my vagina.

"Sir...I"

"Touch yourself."

I was bewildered. Now he was asking me to touch myself? _Seriously?_

"But, sir I-"

"Touch yourself now, Miss Haruno."

I could only sit on the desk helplessly as I watched the dark haired man take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

A dark blush erupted on my cheeks as I took my index finger and plunged it inside.

I did not know if it was due to the fact that he was watching or some inner freak pandora box had opened. I continued to watch his dark eyes as he watched the finger disappear into my body.

In and out.

In.

Out.

This was torture. Absolute torture.

"Is that how you imagine me fucking you Miss Haruno?"

My eyes widened. Was he asking me to imagine him while pleasuring myself?

"I..."

"I would fuck you more thoroughly." he smirked. "Harder Miss Haruno."

A fire lit in my belly and the butterflies once resided there died a firey death as my finger continued but this time, it went a little faster.

"Harder."

The fire only got stronger as his words reached my ears.

Faster. Faster.

"Deeper." he said silkily as he leaned forward and flicked a nipple. _'Shit_.'I could feel the coil in my belly tightening as the fire in my belly continued to grow.

Faster. Faster.

"Deeper. I would fuck you much faster."

It was too much. I couldn't breathe. The air seemed to thicken around me as the coil in my belly continued to tighten.

_'Shit. Shit.'_

"Do you like this? Do you like me fucking you?" he mumbled as he leaned over me.

Holy shit!

"Ah..ah.." I could only mumble as my finger slid out once again. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of my hand slapping my own skin. It was strange how I found it to be incredibly erotic.

"Miss Haruno."

The coil tightned. I was about to come. Any moment now.

"Stop."

I could only watch as he intercepted my finger before it reached its intended path. What was he doing?

"Miss Haruno. You have passed the interview."

I could only stare dumbfounded as he turned away and strolled back to his usual seat behind the desk.

"Sir...I-"

"Miss Haruno. If you would be so kind to put your clothes back on then we could discuss the options pertaining to our conversation earlier."

I gulped. The wild side of me wanted to plunge my finger back into my still tingling mound and finish what he had started. It was the look upon his face that made me leave his desk. Even though his face was devoid of all emotion, I could see the amusement leaping from his onyx eyes.

"Yes, sir." I stated before reaching to the floor to grab my skirt.

* * *

Two and half minutes later I stood composed as he continued to gaze down at my folder. I was sure it contained the application I had submitted months prior.

"Miss Haruno,you mentioned that exhibitionism is something you would like to try. Could you tell me why that is?"

I paused before lowering my eyes from his piercing gaze.

"I had very strict parents growing up sir."

"Ah." he said before scribbling a note into the file. "And you are a medical student, no?"

"Yes, sir. I am a third year medical student."

He set the file against the desk and caught my eye. "Miss Haruno, your studies are very important. I will not allow you to fail any courses while under my care. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." he stated before picking up the folder once again. "Every weekend you will spend every waking moment in my home. From Friday to Sunday your body completely belongs to me."

I could only watch as his eyes locked with mine. It seemed as if he wanted me to memorize every single word he said.

"Miss Haruno, there will be times where I will give your pleasure so unimaginable that you will wonder how you have gotten along without it."

A tingle rushed to my belly. Could he be any more erotic?

"There will not be a time where you will not enjoy what is being done to you."

I gulped. Was this what I wanted?

"Beginning now you will take care of your body. Before you leave specific instructions will be given to you in a packet for you to study while during the week."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you to take care of things Miss Haruno. What you do during the week is no concern of mine but know this: On the weekend your body belongs to me."

Heat shot through my core as his words instantly aroused me. Did he have some kind of freaky eye power of what?

"Do you have any questions?"

_Questions? Did I have any questions? No, not really._

"No, sir."

"If that is all then please see Konan on the way out. She will give you all the information needed."

I fought hard but I couldn't stop the bright smile from lighting my face.

It did it!

"Miss Haruno, you do know tomorrow is Friday right?"

I paused and took a deep breath. Was he insinuating what I think he was?

A smirk swept across his his features and for a moment it took my breath away. He was truly a handsome man.

"I will see you at my place tomorrow at 7pm, Miss Haruno."

I gulped.

I was now Itachi Uchiha's newest obedient.


	2. The Rules

_A/N: I never realized so many people liked the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I was not going to update but one of my favorite authors sent a message demanding that I continue. Thank you all for the feedback. I am not sure if I am going to continue but I guess feedback could help influence the decision. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**The Pleasure Principle**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Rules**

* * *

As I dragged myself through the front door of my apartment, I was surprised by the way my nerves seemed to be tingling. After the "_interview_" with Itachi, I sat in his posh waiting room as his secretary came in with the packet of information Itachi had told me about only moments before.

I couldn't help but to wonder if his secretary knew what he did on the weekends.

As the secretary, Konan, handed me the papers she gave a secretive smile.

_'Yep, she knew what was going to happen.'_

"Forehead! How did it go?" my best friend, Ino, screamed as I walked through the door.

"Pig, stop!" I snapped, as I stopped the hand from patting my hair.

Ino smirked before giving me a concerned gaze. "Did he not accept you?"

I sighed. " Stop being so loud, Pig! He accepted me alright ."

"Come over and sit down Sakura." she said as she dragged me over to the sofa. My body wanted to protest since my nerves were on edge. "You remember what I told you about my first sub experience right? Well there are certain rules you need to follow."

Now I was curious. Of course i remembered that Ino had become a sub for a short time during college. It didn't last long though because she found she enjoyed being the dom. Before I applied for the position with Itachi, I asked Ino about everything under the sun when it came to being an obedient. Ino told me all she could before she started to lecture about safety.

"What kind of rules Ino?"

Ino took the seat across from mine and gave a weak smile.

"There are many rules with being in a BDSM relationship, Sakura."

I could feel my forehead crinkling in confusion. I knew there was rules to being in this type of lifestyle. I didn't know all the rules but I had most of them down packed.

"What do you mean?"

I watched as Ino shifted uncomfortably. I could see the hesitation in her eyes even though I knew she wanted to tell me.

"What are the rules Ino?"

"The first rule of being in this type of relationship is to have some type of verbal agreement. I don't know if he has done this but you would sign a contract stating that you are his property at the moment."

I cringed.

Crap.

I couldn't remember if Itachi mentioned a contract or not. He just said I passed the interview. But, that was still a contract right?

"Another thing is a safeword."

My mind screeched to a halt.

Crap, I had forgotten all about that.

It was as if I threw all caution to the wind once I stepped in Itachi's office. How could I have forgotten something as huge as the safeword?

I am such an idiot.

"You also need to set some boundaries. I don't know what you are into and frankly I don't want to know but you need to set some ground rules before you play with your partner. Inform them of what you're willing to do and what you won't do."

For a moment I sat there stunned as I thought if the way Itachi asked me to take off my clothes. Logically, I was not supposed to have done such a thing but there was something about him that made me wet.

Of course, I wanted him. All women wanted a man like Uchicha Itachi.

"Forehead, you have the most terrified look on your face. What the hell happened during your meeting?" Ino asked as she folded her arms.

I gulped.

I couldn't lie to her. She was my best friend in the enitre world. And besides Ino could sense a lie in two seconds flat.

"Um, I kinda masturbatedontopofhisdesk."

I covered my face in shame as Ino blurted out a loud WHAT.

I couldn't look my best friend in the eye.

I was too ashamed.

* * *

"So he asked you to strip and you did it?"

I could only stare down at the kitchen counter as Ino stood in front of me with her hand on her hips. I still couldn't look her in the eye but I knew by the tone of her voice that she was highly pissed.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid as to follow his order to strip. You don't even know this guy Sakura! Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

I couldn't say anything because I knew I was wrong.

It was ironic how I put all this research into this topic but I couldn't even keep my clothes on five minutes after meeting Itachi.

"What are you going to do, Sakura?"

I sighed. This was really beginning to be a headache and I haven't even started yet.

"Did you at least get his contact information?"

I grabbed the brown envelope from my purse and held it up. "Yes, Pig I have the information."

It seemed she was taking a sigh of relief as her blue eyes noted the documents in my hand.

"I'm glad you have them because now you need to call and cancel this entire thing."

I was dumbfounded.

_Did she really say what I thought she said?_

"What?"

"Don't you "what" me, Sakura Haruno. I told you this was a dangerous lifestyle but you chose to get involved with the Uchiha so quickly without thinking. Do you realize that he could have done anything to you and it would have been your own fault since you didn't establish any boundaries."

A sinking feeling opened at the pit of my stomach.

I could understand where Ino was coming from because she only cared about my safety but didn't she realize that this was something I wanted to do?

"But, I want to do this."

"Sakura, if you want to be dominated so badly, I know several men who would be happy to help."

I couldn't tell her I wanted to do this because I was attracted to Itachi. She would laugh and only say it was a adrenaline rush of being dominated the for the first time.

"Sakura, when Itachi told you to go fuck yourself did you enjoy it?"

Instantly the word "yes" wanted to tumble from my lips but I paused. I knew there was a trap in the question somewhere.

"Maybe."

Ino sighed and began to pick at her nails. I could see the frustration in her eyes as I tried to dodge her question.

"Sakura, did he touch you?

"Yes." I mumbled confusedly. I couldn't see why that would be such a problem.

"Sakura, the reason why the contract is set in place so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding of what type of relationship this is."

I still felt confused. What was she trying to say?

"Sakura, he touched you without permission and without any parameters in place. That is not something that would happen with a submissive and a dominant the first time they meet."

Understanding began to tug at my brain as Ino's words fell into place.

"You think he touched me because he was attracted to me?"

I watched as Ino stood and poured the rest of her tea into the sink. I could feel the worry radiating off her in waves. She was truly worried about me.

"Sakura, there any many guidelines of what a dom and a sub should do upon the first meeting. I have never heard of a dom touching a sub in the first meeting."

I understood what she was saying in context but I still needed a hint of the overall picture.

"What are you saying Ino?"

"Sakura, you don't want to be his obedient or his sub. You want to be his girlfriend."

I was stunned._ How did she know that from just that bit of conversation?_

"I-"

"Sakura, you need to cancel with Itachi. If you don't then this will blow up in your face."

Now, I was truly gobsmacked. _Blow up in my face?_

"Pig, how will this blow up in my face? It's just sex after all."

Ino turned and I could see the look of wisdom in her eyes. She knew me better than most people and could call a lie in five seconds.

"Sex isn't just sex with you Sakura. You know it and I know it."

I tried my best to ignore the tears that welled up in my eyes.

This was what I wanted. Right?

"Sakura, if you allow Itachi to take you on as his sub or his obedient then you can kiss your shot at him goodbye. Right now, I am trying to prevent you from making a mistake."

_A mistake how?_

"How would this be a mistake, Ino?"

Ino sighed. "Because the feelings wouldn't be real. You would only love him for what he could do to you physically. If you want him to love him then you have to start your relationship from scratch. Learn him as a person, see his flaws and _then_ determine if he is worthy of your love."

"Ino, this is just sex."

Ino humphed before walking over to the doorway.

"Sakura, cancel this thing with Itachi. You'll thank me later."

I could only watch as my best friend left the room and I was left with my troubled thoughts.

_'Give up a fantastic sex filled weekend with Itachi? She must be joking.'_

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. The Meeting

_A/N: It's been a while. Sorry. I was waiting to see the outcome of this supposed M rated purge this site has been going through lately. I questioned whether or not my story would be taken down since it does have 'adult situations.' This chapter is rated M due to the nature of this chapter. I edited alot of things out to keep it somewhat clean or at least as clean as I could get it. Remember this story is M rated! You have been warned!_

* * *

**The Pleasure Priniciple**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Meeting**

* * *

For a moment I just stood there gaping in awe.

Okay, maybe _gaping_ was the wrong word. The best word was probably _staring really_,_ really hard_ at the scene that lay before my eyes.

When I started my research on Itachi Uchiha, I knew he was a rich man. I knew he owned serveral businesses, as well as a international corporation but never in my wildest dream did I realize that he lived in a house similar in size to Buckingham Palace.

Surely, Google could have mentioned that!

I couldn't help it. I just stood there.

For the longest time, I questioned whether or not I would be able to go through with this. After my talk with Ino, I sat up a little longer pondering my decision to enter into such a lifestyle.

Just from my first meeting with Itachi, I knew he would be demanding.

There was something about his aura that screamed _dominance_. I wasn't sure if it was the eyes but somehow I knew I my life was going to change in a major way, whether I wanted it to or not.

As I stood next to my 1990 Honda Civic, I questioned myself one last time.

_'Was I making the right decision? Would he be too rough? Would he be gentle?'_

Of course, I knew by entering such a lifestyle I was asking for something that was anything BUT gentle.

A fleeting sense of self-preservation roared through my veins. I knew I was psyching myself out. I had to snap myself out of this somehow.

I had inadvertently reached for my car keys at the bottom of my purse when I came to an abrupt stop.

_What was I doing?_

_Was I really going to back out of a promised delicious night of unbelievable sex with Itachi?_

Damn, that Ino. She had gotten into my head and made me doubt myself.

Again.

Resolution plagued my mind as I stood a little straighter. I slung my bag over my shoulder and I walked with a sense of purpose toward Itachi's house. It only took a moment to unlock the front door with the key I had been given in my packet.

I shrugged my shoulders in a challenge.

There was no room for self doubt.

* * *

When I was younger, I had always imagined myself as a fairy princess. I know, it was a silly dream but I had always imagined that the man of my dreams would come along and sweep me off my feet.

Maybe it was due to the fact that I have pink hair that made me believe this or maybe it was because I lived and breathed Disney movies until I was 16 but, regardless; I believed that love and happiness survived anything. It wasn't until I was 21 that I realized that most guys didn't believe in the fairy tale. But, rather they believed in the magical ending of getting between a girl's legs.

For some odd reason though, when I met Itachi, I once again beleived in the fairy tale. No, he wasn't a fairy prince riding in on a horse to save me but there was something about him that screamed _princely_.

Call me strange or psycho, as Ino would say, but there was something about him I liked.

I don't know how long I stood in the foyer lost in my thoughts but when I finally came around I noticed dark eyes watching me in amusement.

_'Shit.'_

"It is appears you were lost in your thoughts. Would you like a moment to continue those thoughts Miss Haruno?"

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. This guy had to sound incredibly sexy, didn't he?

"Um, no. I'm good."

"Ah, very well. Miss Haruno, would you take a seat? We have some issues to discuss."

"We're not having sex?" I blurted, in surprise.

I could see his dark eyebrow shoot to his hairline in surprise before once again disappearing under his blank mask once again.

Stupid!

Inside, I wanted to slap myself silly._ Where in the hell did that come from? Did I really want Itachi to think of me as a horny little horndog?_

His onyx eyes connected with mine as I felt his eyes roam over my body. I shivered once again. Why did I feel like I had just walked into the Lion's Den with that question?

"Anxious are we?" he asked.

Deep inside the crevices of my mind I was dying a thousand deaths. Why in the hell did I say that out loud? Shit, now he is going to think I am a nympho who always wants sex! Shit, fuck my life.

"Hn. As tempting as that proposition Miss Haruno I suggest us speaking first."

Slowly, I stepped away from my cemented spot in the foyer and watched as the gorgeous Uchiha took a seat on the soft looking sofa in the middle of the room. As I moved closer, I could see the intricate details of the living room that I hadn't noticed when I walked through the door.

If I thought the outside of his house was beautiful then the inside was made with a king and queen in mind.

As I took a seat, I could see his dark eyes penetrating my skin. Inside my heart jolted. "Miss Haruno. I was wondering perhaps you would like to back out of our agreement."

My mind screeched to a halt._ Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Was he backing out of our agreement for him to dominate me?_

"I understand you are nervous but I had no idea you were thinking of injurying yourself to get out of this agreement."

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or making a absurdly stupid joke. For a moment, I was tempted to laugh in his face.

_'Injure myself to back out of an agreement? Where in the hell did he get that idea from?'_

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I do not understand. Backing out? I have no intention of backing out." I told the silent man.

I could see the wheels turning in his head as he decoded my words. A look of comprehension filled his eyes as they connected with mine once again.

A feeling tugged painfully at my chest._ Why was this man so damn gorgeous, damnit? It was almost a damn crime, hell a sin to see a man that damn beautiful._

"Ah. I apologize Miss Haruno. I received a call from a Miss Yamanaka stating you wished to cancel our agreement."

For a moment, I saw red!

That selfish little pig, Ino, just had to stick her nose in my business! Damn her! She must have known that I was not going to back out so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

If I wasn't so steamed and wanted to kill her then I would have gave her a hug for worrying about me so much. But, at the moment I wasn't feeling that way. I wanted to kick her ass for doing such a thing.

"I do not want to cancel my agreement."

Itachi's face remained a blank mask as I pitifully uttered my statement. I was not sure if he was believed my words but I could feel that bubble of irritation rise in my throat.

"Hn. Miss Haruno, you do understand that you are allowing me to use your body however I please, correct?"

My lips stretched into a firm line as a retort laid on my lips. He made it sound as if I was some type of prostitute!

"Mr. Uchiha. I am allowing you to use my body to give me a new form of pleasure. Not to use in any way you damn well please!"

The smirk that crossed his face at my words was enough for me to want to slap him silly. He was enjoying me getting frustrated?

_What was this? Some sadistic form of foreplay?_

"I understand that Miss Haruno. I did not mean any offence."

We sat for a moment in silence as I racked my brain for something to say. I was under no pretenses of why I was here.

_I was here...for...sex...for a moment...for a memory...for something else?_

As for what that something else was, I couldn't quite figure it out.

I secretly wondered if I ever would.

* * *

I twirled a strand of my hair around my fingers five times before he spoke once more.

"Take off your clothes."

I was dumbfounded. I could only sit there in minor self inflicted shock as I watched his eyes glaze over into an expression I had never seen before on his handsome face.

"Pardon me?"

He stood and for a moment I inched back in fear or shock. I had never seen someone look at me with such an expression before. It was as if my skin itself wanted to melt under his gaze.

A voice in the back of my mind, which eerily sounded like Ino's, warned me that this gaze was the meaning of the word "bedroom eyes."

Somewhere along the way, my voice decided to trap itself in my throat to the point where I couldn't speak.

Only listen.

Only feel.

"Strip."

It wasn't the way he _said_ it that shocked me. It was the _tone_ by which he said it that shocked the hell out of me.

Vaguely my mind registered that he wanted me to strip. _Was it really prepared to do such a thing in front of a person I truly didn't know?_

Damn it. My conscience, which once again sounded like In,o started to kick in. Was this really what I wanted? To become this man's newest sex toy?

As he towered above me, I could only look into those eyes once again before my heart or rather my body made the decision.

_Hell fucking yes._

* * *

I closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because my mind couldn't take in the moment before me or because I felt as if this was wrong.

I could feel his lips closing in around my neck as he began to suck gently. All thoughts flew from my mind at that moment.

_ He was going to be gentle? What the hell?_

This wasn't the type of sex I signed up for.

"Strip, now." he whispered harshly into my ear as I was snapped back to the present. I pulled away just in time to notice the irritation lining his features.

Was he annoyed?

"Miss Haruno when I ask you to do something I expect obedience."

Anger rushed throughout my body as a tingle of excitement tinged my senses. _What the hell? Was I getting turned on by his irritation?_

Surely, I was losing my mind.

Slowly, I stood and removed all clothing before his eyes. I couldn't see his face but I knew he probably has the same blank expression in his eyes.

The little self confidence I had faded away as he stepped forward and whispered into my ear.

"Right now. I want you to touch youself."

Once again for the second or possibly the thrid time this week I was gobsmacked. He was asking me to touch myself once again?

I sighed as a feeling of defeat settled in my veins. Perhaps he was not as interested in touching me sexually.

I stood ridigly as I pressed my index finger into my most private place. For a moment, I felt nothing as tears of frustration built up in my eyes.

_Was this the life Ino was trying to warn me about?_

I closed my eyes as my finger continued. I dreaded opening my eyes to see the look of disappointment in his eyes. Surely, he would pick someone else since I had no experience in this type of thing.

"Tell me Sakura. Do you always masturbate with your eyes closed so tightly?" a voice whispered at my neck.

It took everything for to not force my eyes open to stare into his dark orbs. Surely, he was only humoring me at this point.

"You are feeling no pleasure. Would you allow me to take over?"

A bolt of pleasure shot through my core at his words. I kept my eyes closed with the intention of avoiding his gaze.

"You are too rigid in your stance. Are you like this when you have sex?"

Irritation shot through my veins as my eyes snapped open but was caught by the feel of his warm lips against mine.

_'Holyjamamatolietpaper!'_ I thought before my brain melted into Reese's pieces.

I could feel his fingers slowly creep to the spot where my finger continued to move stiffly. Pure pleasure shot through my core as his fingers moved to the place where mine began.

_'Oh my god!'_

He pulled his lips away as his talented fingers continued to twirl within the confines of the place I held sacred. I could feel the anticipation building up within my core.

Damn it. He was turning me on.

Slowly his soft fingers began to move a little rougher. A little harder. More insistent.

I could feel my body respond as a tremble swept down my spine. How could one man make me feel as if my skin was on fire? How could one man do all of this with all of his clothing in tact?

"Ah." I could feel myself whimper as he lit my skin on fire. This was torture. Sheer torture.

"Sakura..."he mumbled into my ear as another finger entered my swiftly. Suddenly I felt so full. The world was spinning. My head was spinning. I was in a cloud somewhere.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Faster.

Faster.

His other hand began to glide along my skin until it reached my nipple and gave a soft caress. That once familiar sensation tightened within my core as I heard the unmistakable sound of pants being unzipped.

It only took a moment as an explosion of heat racked my body.

Suddenly, I was flying. High above the sky as I realized that the core within my belly snapped, filling me with a feeling I had never felt while masturabting.

For a moment as I soared above the clouds, it felt too good to be true. The pulsating, electric feeling within my body was.. was...

...his body pounding into mine.

I was not sure if it was because I was still amongst the angels or because of the wave of pleasure floating within my body that stopped me from fainting.

"Oh my God!"

As his body pounded into me once again, over and over, my heart exploded in my chest.

It was within that moment, I realized belatedly that Ino was right.

I had no idea what I just gotten myself into.

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. The Rules Two

_A/N: Darn, it's been a while. I intend on finishing this story so more updates will be posted soon. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Hope to read your feedback on this one too. I hope everyone is still reading.**  
**_

* * *

**The Pleasure Principle  
**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Rules Two**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes.

Mine you, pancakes is my _absolute_ favorite thing in the world next to birthday cake ice cream and medicine. I breathed in the scent of freshly made pancakes as the cobwebs from the best dream I ever had drifted from mind.

Slowly, I opened my eyes as my vision cleared. I was in a room that I had no recollection ever going into.

_'What the hell?'_

For a moment, panic gripped me as the smell of bacon filled my nostrils. Why in the hell was I smelling bacon when I knew Ino couldn't cook to save her soul?

A cool breeze raced across my frame as I realized that I was as naked as the day I was born. There was not a stitch of my clothing in sight and panic surged through my veins again.

_'Oh my god.'_

I looked around the room once more as images from the day prior swarmed my mind. The soft blankets, the huge sized bed. The image of Itachi kissing me softly filled my head as my heart raced.

I was still in Itachi's bed.

I could only smile stupidly as I stared at the ceiling once again. Soft beige walls called out to me as the plush pillows cushioned my neck. The black silk blankets draped the bed like a dark cocoon.

For once, I felt as if my life was seemingly falling into place.

I touched the still warm left side of the bed as the blankets slipped to the floor. I could feel the color rising in my cheeks as I thought of the way Itachi kissed me and made love to me.

A frown crossed my features as I mulled over the words once again.

'_Made love?' _

Was that the correct terminology for what had occurred? Ino would have called it fucking but then again Ino was a vulgar type of person.

_Was that all I was to Itachi?_

A fuck?

Just a random fuck?

Before I could dwell on the event more, the door swung open with a thump.

If I wasn't so fascinated by the man that stood before my eyes then I would have screamed out in horror. But, there was something about him that stirred my senses.

His dark raven hair fell into his eyes as I struggled for composure. I could only watch in awe as he strolled into the room with the grace of gazelle.

"Miss Haruno, you are to be dressed in five minutes. We must discuss the rules of this agreement."

I wasn't sure if he could see the stupefied look in my eyes but I could feel the muscles in my face twitch.

_Now, he wanted to talk about the rules?_

After pretty much screwing my brains out the day prior? _Was he serious?_

Great.

Now, all I could hear was Ino's words echoing through my head like a bad Lady Gaga song.

Maybe that's all I ever was to him...

A ride on his disco stick.

* * *

It only took five minutes for me to dress after Itachi left the room. To me, that was the longest five minutes of my entire life.

For a moment, I lived in the fantasy that I was Itachi's girlfriend and I was just getting dressed after an intense night of lovemaking. But, the sledgehammer called **reality **slammed upon my soul as I slipped the gray t-shirt over my head.

I had no connection to Itachi.

I was _not _his girlfriend.

I was _not_ his lover.

Hell, I didn't even have a status with him. I was just the desperate woman who needed to be dominated and fucked.

I tried to stop it but a tear escaped and slipped down my pale cheek as I opened the door of the spacious bathroom. I looked around the room once again and tried to memorize the detail of the flawless beige room as I opened the door.

As I trekked down the long narrow hall, all I could feel was the intense weight upon my soul.

I felt as if I was walking toward my doom.

What was going to happen once we actually discussed the rules?

Would he tell me that this was just a fling or was I out of my mind to think I could have more?

* * *

The sunny side eggs frowned up at me as I slid them across my plate for the third time. For the twentieth time in the last five minutes, vomit clawed at my throat.

Tears blurred my vision as I continued to look down at the happy bacon that lined my plate. When I walked into the kitchen, I had no idea what await me there. Imagine my surprise when a stoic Itachi set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon upon the table.

For a moment, I stared at him as that emotion I had _encountered_ earlier continued to haunt me like the plague.

'_You asked for this.'_

I continued to push my eggs around the plate until the sound of Itachi clearing his throat reached my ears. I looked up and our eyes connected.

In that instant, I felt that same jolt of electricity I felt every single time I looked at him. There was something about this eyes that made me want to be close to him.

His eyes moved me.

His eyes filled me.

I was fascinated by his eyes.

"Miss Haruno, I wish to discuss the events that took place the night prior."

I sat up straighter as I pushed down the lump at my throat. This was the moment I dreaded and welcomed. Was Itachi going to tell me that we were over before we even started?

"From this moment on, anything you wish to discuss with me will be discussed here. If you are at any moment unhappy with our agreement then it will end immediately."

I sat up straighter at his words.

Could he really end things like that with no strings attached at all?

"Ultimately, I will grant you every single physical pleasure possible. I will push you to your limits. Not only will I know your body inside and out but I will go where no man has ever gone before."

I could feel myself tremble as the words left his lips. This was the moment I wanted and I had no idea what to say.

Was he telling me that I was more than just sex was he stating I just that?

"Miss Haruno, this decision is yours. Are you prepared to experience such pleasure?"

I could have sworn the Sahara Desert decided to take refuge in my throat as his words trembled my core. Why did every word that came out his mouth sound like it was laced with sex?

"I only have one request if you wish to this agreement."

My breath caught in my throat and I knew I was drawing a blank but somehow by the grace of God I was able to croak out the words that settled in my mind.

"And what would that be?"

He looked at me and I swore I could see his eyes soften a bit.

_Did I imagine that?_

"Miss Haruno, if we enter this agreement you are not to fall in love with me under any circumstances."

I could feel my heart shrivel up and die at that moment. He was asking me to do the impossible. He was asking me not to fall in love with him when I already felt _something _for him.

Could I really put my heart aside for the physical pleasure he could give me?

I couldn't speak.

Something about this moment nagged at my senses. Was I missing something important or-

"Miss Haruno, may I ask what you are thinking?"

Belatedly, I realized I was lost in my thoughts. I needed to make sense of what Itachi was asking me.

"I apologize Itachi but I need to ask this. Why would add in a stipulation like that?"

A look I didn't recognize crossed his features as he backed away from the counter and walked toward me.

I watched as his dark hair fell across his shoulders as if it was a wave in the crimson sea. I longed to run my fingers through his hair like a fat kid longed to stick his fingers into the cookie jar.

He pulled a chair from the table as he slipped noiselessly into the seat. There was something so seductive in his appearance that my mouth ran dry.

How was I supposed to think about the terms of his proposal when he looked like that?

Before I could voice my thoughts, his baritone voice filled the air.

"Miss Haruno, I make this stipulation as a form of protection for you. As you very well know, I am a very busy man. I do not have time for relationships nor do I particularly care for feelings. I can at times be very vicious and at other times I could be very cruel. I do not wish to be responsible for your emotions if I can not return them."

I sat in silence as his words echoed in my brain.

Essentially, he was telling me he was looking for a fuck and I just so happened to be the lucky candidate.

Oh happy joy.

A small part of my heart died at his words. Just as soon as it appeared, anger filled my senses. If he could get involved with someone without there being feelings involved then so could I!

A surge of determination filled my veins as I caught his eye. This would not be a game that I would lose.

A voice in the back of my mind, which once again sounded like the annoying pig, called out a warning of despair.

_Was I really going to put aside my feelings just to prove a point?_

"Sakura." I muttered as I rose from the table to dump the now cold pancakes down the disposal.

I could hear Itachi rise from the table as I rinsed the plate under a sheen of warm water. As I finally rinsed the plate clean, I sat it upon the counter slowly before turning around to meet his gaze.

Onyx eyes bored into mine as I pushed the nagging emotion away once again. I straightened my shoulders and ran headfirst into something I knew would be the greatest test of emotion I had ever had.

"Itachi, call me Sakura. If we going to continue our agreement. I would prefer you call me Sakura. I mean, after all, you aren't fucking my mom, right?"

* * *

For a moment, we stood there silently as my words sank in.

I had accepted the agreement.

A part of me accepted that this would be an uphill battle but I was prepared to do battle.

His eyes held mine as I waited for him to speak.

_Would he reject me as soon as I accepted?_

"Sakura, are you sure about this?"

Determination seeped through my pores as I locked eyes with those eyes once again. Now was not the time to back down.

"I am sure, Itachi."

"You understand I am in no way responsible for any feelings that may develop."

Irritation begged to be released as I narrowed my eyes. The irritation was brewing beneath the surface just waiting to explode.

"I understand." I muttered through clenched teeth as his eyes moved away from mine and down my body.

I paused in all action as his eyes swept over my frame before landing on my chest. I could feel my nipples harden beneath my shirt with just that one glance.

I watched in fascination as he moved closer and closer until I could no longer see anything but him. His dark hair fell into his eyes as I watched his onyx eyes sweep along my frame before settling upon my eyes.

Fear clawed at my throat as he leaned forward. I could feel my eyes slipping closed as I felt his hot breath against my skin.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that he was turning me on. As the breath continued against my skin, I could feel his soft fingers moving through my soft locks.

Just what was it about this man that made me feel everything and nothing at all?

"Sakura." he whispered quietly.

I longed to open my eyes but I knew my heart would fail at knowing what I would see. If I opened my eyes now, then that fleeting sense of reality would catch up with me and I would realize that not only did he not care about me but I meant nothing to him at all.

My heart couldn't take that. I wanted...I needed to hold on to that bit of fantasy that someday Itachi would feel the same way about me as I felt about him.

As his lips ghosted over mine, I felt the weight of my decision upon my heart once again.

For the first time in my life, I felt regret.

* * *

I opened my eyes the minute his lips landed upon mine. If I was startled by the moment before, then I definitely was confused about the moment we were sharing now.

I secretly wondered how we went from a serious conversation to kissing against the kitchen sink. I wanted to pull away but the moment I chose to do so proved to be an untimely event when he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned from a deep place inside as he continued to kiss me thoroughly as if I had been the treasure he had been seeking this entire time.

Heat rushed through my veins as I was pressed insistently into the counter. My body moved on autopilot as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I could taste the maple syrup on his lips as our tongues continued to tango. For a moment, I forgot he was not kissing me as a lover. His tongue continued along the expanse of my mouth until he pulled back and kissed my neck.

I wondered just how he seemed to know my body so well. It seemed that no matter where he touched my skin was on fire.

His lips trailed down my neck before stopping at my collarbone. There was something about the way he licked and nipped at my collarbone that told me something was not quite right.

Before he could slip his hands under my shirt, I pulled away with a frown.

"Itachi, I thought we were going to discuss the rules."

A smirk crossed his features as he backed away. My heart continued to race as he turned and walked away.

"I am glad you are not so easily distracted Sakura. You have passed lesson one."

"Lesson one?" I parroted as the shock of his words kicked at my heels. This was all a _lesson?_ Everything? The touches. The kisses? It was all a lesson? _How dare he?_

"Hn. I wanted to observe how you respond to stimulation."

There was no one on the entire planet more shocked than I was at the moment. The anger as well as the disappointment rose to the surface as I brushed my hair from my eyes.

All I could think of was how this all just a test and he didn't not want to touch me as much as I wanted to touch him.

As I looked up from the floor, I hid my disappointment with ease as I locked eyes with him once again.

For the millionth time in the last five minutes, I was struck speechless.

A flash of _something_ passed through his eyes as he moved swiftly.

I could only gape as I was suddenly lifted onto the counter and my was shirt being ripped over my head.

Confusion swarmed me as dark hair fell onto my chest as warm lips touched mine. Heat surged through my abdomen as the tongue plunged into my mouth once again.

I had only a gasp of breath before I was turned over face-down on the counter. I could feel his lips as they trailed down my neck.

My back.

My neck.

My back.

His tongue continued to explore as I gasped for breath. I could not comprehend what was happening. The insane portion of my mind was completely turned on while the rational side called for dismemberment.

I could only feel his fingers trail along my back before the bra I had been wearing before disappeared. The cool air touched my skin as his lips tumbled over my collarbone.

Heat crept along my skin as his tongue continued to explore. I closed my eyes in pleasure as my mind and body continued to do battle.

Soft fingers caressed my nipples before another kiss was placed against my ear. My thighs quivered in anticipation as wet heat covered my skin.

"Sakura." he whispered into my ear softly.

I lay face down helplessly against the counter as my body and mind continued the war.

Pleasure continued to consume me as the battle raged on. Hot, soft lips controlled my every move until the rush of cool air against my neck brought my back to reality.

I timidly looked over my shoulder just in time to notice the heated gaze in the dark onyx eyes before it disappeared.

I was surprised but also dumbfounded by the expression.

_Was it possible that Itachi harbored some sort of attraction toward me?_

I had little time to dwell on it before he spoke once again.

"Sakura, you have passed first lesson. Now it is time for another."

I could only stare mutely as his eyes locked with mine.

"Drop to your knees."

* * *

_TBC..._


End file.
